


Sick Day

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kurt_blaine, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets the stomach flu and Kurt takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Glansbilde, who was sick with the stomach flu when I wrote this.  
> FLUFF! (Holy crow, Joy wrote something that isn't angsty?)  
> Not part of any of my pre-existing Klaine 'verses, this is a standalone. Um, let's pretend that Dalton is a boarding school, yes yes?  
> The song is Vienna Tang's “Lullaby for a Stormy Night.” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8
> 
> This story was written pre-2.16, so Klaine isn't canon yet.

“Hey, have you seen Blaine around today?” Kurt asked David.

“No,” David said, then he frowned. It was weird and disconcerting. Frowns were things that David never wore. “That's weird. He was supposed to be in math half an hour ago, and we had a test. You should ask Jeff, since they're roommates.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, and went to seek out Jeff. He found him in the lounge, on one of the overstuffed leather sofas, looking a little green around the gills. It didn't suit his coloring. Especially that sun-kissed blonde look he had going for him (that Kurt was 99% sure came straight out of a bottle). But Jeff was adorable and hyper, most of the time, so Kurt let him get away with his Linda Evangelista impression.

At the moment, Jeff seemed to be having a deep, serious conversation with Wyatt about...kittens? At least, that's what it sounded like they were talking about. Kurt ducked Wyatt's arm as the boy gesticulated wildly about something and approached Jeff.

“Hey, Jeff. Have you seen Blaine today?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah. He was up puking all night. It was pretty gross. I wound up sleeping on Wyatt's floor because I don't want to catch anything. Blaine thinks he has the stomach flu,” Jeff explained.

“Oh, okay,” Kurt said, nodding. The stomach flu was never fun. Kurt decided to go check on Blaine. But first he stopped at the cafeteria and sweet-talked one of the cafeteria ladies into some chicken noodle soup, crackers, and ginger ale to bring to Blaine. He found a water bottle as well, and when he had what he needed, he knocked on Blaine's door.

“Come in if you dare,” a voice said weakly. Kurt turned the doorknob and entered the room. It smelled of vomit and sweaty boy, and Kurt wrinkled his nose. Blaine was in his bed, still in his pajamas, and there was a plastic trash can next to his bed.

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine said.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty crappy. I haven't puked in a while, though,” Blaine said, looking at the garbage can in distaste.

“Have you been drinking water?” Kurt asked. “I brought you some ginger ale and chicken soup and crackers, which might help your stomach, but if you're throwing up, you need to drink water, or you'll get dehydrated.”

“I haven't left this bed in hours,” Blaine said.

“Okay,” Kurt said. “I'm gonna take care of you.” He set the soup and crackers on Blaine's desk, and then opened the window to get some fresh air in the room. “Come sit at your desk while I change your sheets. You're all sweaty and gross, have you seen the nurse yet?”

“Jeff got her this morning. She said to stay in bed and drink a lot of water,” Blaine said. He started to get out of bed, and Kurt helped him walk over to the desk and sit down.

“Drink the water,” Kurt ordered. “Where do you keep your spare sheets?”

Blaine pointed to the right drawer, and Kurt went about stripping the bed. He emptied out the vomit-filled trashcan and replaced the liner, then remade Blaine's bed with clean sheets and pillowcases. He chattered on idly about this and that while Blaine slowly drank half the water, some of the ginger ale, and ate a few crackers.

“You should change into some clean pajamas too,” Kurt said. “And wash your face. Then you can get back into bed and stay there for the rest of the day.”

“Okay,” Blaine said. He grabbed some clean pajamas and went into the small bathroom he shared with Jeff. When he came back out, in his clean PJs with his hands and face washed, he saw that Kurt had actually straightened up his side of the bedroom.]

“Did you just clean my room?” Blaine asked, somewhat out of it.

“I just picked up your dirty clothes and things and threw them in the hamper,” Kurt said. “And stacked up your schoolbooks. Nothing fancy.”

“You're too good for me,” Blaine croaked out, his throat still sore from the stomach acid earlier.

“What are friends for?” Kurt asked. “Now, back into bed.”

“How'd you get so good at this?” Blaine asked, as Kurt slid next to him on the bed, a bowl of soup in his hands. Blaine was reminded of his mom talking care of him, as Kurt spoon-fed him some of the soup, then curled up at the foot of his bed to talk.

“My mom died when I was eight,” Kurt said, “and I've been taking care of my dad ever since. Especially after his heart attack. I like pampering people, it makes me feel better, less useless. My therapist says it's connected to the powerlessness I felt when my mom was sick,” Kurt said.

“Was she sick a lot?” Blaine asked. He'd never heard Kurt talk about his mom before, other than to say that she was dead. He couldn't help but feel that they'd reached some sort of milestone in their friendship, if Kurt was willing to share his mom with him.

“She had breast cancer,” Kurt said. “And she held on a lot longer than they though she would, but the last two years, from when I was six until I was eight, she barely got out of bed, and I had to help. I guess I've loved taking care of people ever since. I like feeling useful.”

“Well, I'm definitely glad I have you in my life,” Blaine said. “Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke again.”

“You want to trash can, or you want to try and make it to the toilet?” Kurt asked.

“Toilet,” Blaine said, and he ran to the bathroom. Making it just in time to get the seat up before he started retching. Kurt followed Blaine into the bathroom and rubbed his back while he vomited. When it seemed Blaine was finished, Kurt grabbed a washcloth and wiped Blaine's face for him, then got him some more water to drink. When Blaine kept the water down without puking, Kurt helped him back into bed.

“I love you,” Blaine mumbled as Kurt tucked him back into bed.

“Pardon?” Kurt said.

“I love you. I'm sorry I was stupid on Valentine's Day. I didn't want to hurt you. 'Cause you're really, really special and wonderful and important, and I don't ever want to lose you, okay?” Blaine said.

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. “No losing. But let's save the declarations of love until you're not delirious with fever, alright?” Kurt said, smiling. Oh, but he now had some things to tease Blaine with when he felt better. If he was just babbling because he was out of it, Kurt understood. And if Blaine really meant it, and he did love Kurt...well, Kurt would think about that tomorrow. Blaine looked like he was half asleep. If all Kurt got from Blaine was friendship, Kurt would be okay with that, because Blaine was amazing, and Blaine trusted him, and needed him. But just the hint that more would be possible eventually made Kurt's heart soar.

“Sing me a song?” Blaine asked.

“Okay,” Kurt said. He let Blaine shift so that his head was in Kurt's lap, and Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair while he sang him a lullaby. He liked it when Blaine let his hair stay loose and curly like this.

 _“Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

 _Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

 _Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

 _Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

 _For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

 _Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

 _And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

 _Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning “_

Kurt finished singing, and saw that Blaine had fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's curls, before carefully extricating himself from the sleeping boy. He'd let Blaine sleep, since Blaine so clearly needed it, but in the meantime he could help his friend by gathering up his homework assignments and putting them on Blaine's desk. Kurt cleaned up the dishes he'd brought, then grabbed Blaine's assignment planner and went to track down Blaine's teachers. Taking care of Blaine made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This must be what love really feels like.

*End*


End file.
